vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Kraken's Water Warrior
The unnamed Water Warrior know as Kraken's Water Warrior is a synthetic human working as a servant of Viscount Kraken. He seems to have been sent by the villainous Noble to take Iriya by any means using Meeker as a hostage to coerce her into complying. Makes his appearance in Iriya the Berserker. Appearance He is described as decidedly human looking, very tall thin man, who at first only appears as a reflection on the surface of the water. He can appear in the physical world though using this same appearance confusing his foe into wondering if he isn't some sort of dream, real or fake? After he is burned by Al's Firedragon he covers himself entirely in bandages due to the damage he suffers. Personality He is Kraken's loyal servant it seems holding his master higher than anything. With this he holds any gifts given to him by his master almost as high including his ability to manipulate the water and the other skills at his disposal to get his job delegated to him done. He believes whole heartedly in the power of the water held in his master's domain believing he is unbeatable with in these borders but he finds out this is only partially right when he stalemates in his battle with Don J. He is highly elusive using his ability to keep his foes off balance to the point they aren't sure if he is real or not. His intelligence is above average in the very least, highly efficient, ruthless, and extremely cool under fire. Biography The man stealthily appears when he takes Meeker hostage forcing Iriya to make an exchange him for her. She is only able to see him at first in a reflection where he mystically holds the boy in place by unknown means, probably through the surrounding water, where she complies. Once she reaches his reflection walking in the water Meeker is release making it to land where she find she no longer can move. But this is where Al steps in attacking in tandem with his fire dragon. The surprise assault allows Iriya to break free and after getting some cuts in of her own and escape with Al leaving the water warrior behind only to have Don J show up, and take advantage of their recovering from it killing Al and taking Iriya after knocking her out. Don J attempts to make off with her in a wagon he has prepared. He is ambushed though by a now bandaged head to toe water warrior who uses his elusive attacks set up by a rain shell to again overwhelm his foe as usual. But even though he is quick and efficient even taking the very weapon used by Don J to kill him it doesn't come before the guardian's last ditch attack that also kills him, a heat dart ending the battle in a mutual killing of both combatants. Powers and Abilities He appears to have all the powers and abilities of a Water Warrior and may be able to form his hands into steel claws, spit a goo to blind his foe although he doesn't use these abilities in the book. He may be a bit more advanced than Lord Vlad's Dark Water Forces given he has a human appearance and less amphibious. He seems to have the ability to fuse into water as all liquid humans have the ability to fuse thousands of their molecules into one which allows them to shrink enough to fit into a seemingly impossible small body of water or container. Equipment Rain Shell- Described as a light going off in the distance up in the clouds. Its shot from a remote location using an unknown gun capable of shooting off shells. It has the ability to cause it to rain instantly seemingly by bombarding the clouds with moisture and other conditions in order to make it rain. Kraken's Water Warrior shoots this off to set up his attack on Don J. Large-Bore Rifle- A kind of repeating rifle and continuous firing weapon used for hunting practices. It is a powerful weapon used also in war which packs enough force to explode the head of a human from short or long range with a massive sixty-caliber round. Don J's is a 12 pound weapon which immediately shows its power from the way it kicks when fired. For him to be able to handle this power shows he is a man of great skill and ability with weapons in general. He shows the same skill when he takes it from Don J and uses the weapon on him as well. Transportation Water Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Assassin Category:Bio-Men